Asura (Canon, Asura's Wrath)/Tonygameman
|-|Base Asura= |-|Six-Armed Vajra Asura= |-|Berserker Asura= |-|Wrath Asura= |-|Mantra Asura= |-|Asura the Destructor= |-|Six-Armed Mantra Asura= 'Summary' Asura (アスラ, Asura) is the main protagonist and titular character of Capcom's action beat 'em up game Asura's Wrath. His Mantra Affinity is Wrath. At the time when he was one of the Emperor and his Shinkoku Army's 8 Guardian Generals, until he was banished to Earth by being framed and betrayed by his fellow demigods, having his wife killed and his daughter taken by them. 'Statistics' Tier: At least Low 2-C Name: Asura Origin: Asura's Wrath Gender: Male Age: 12,000 years old Classification: Demigod, Former Guardian General Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled in hand-to-hand combat, Flight, Pain Suppression, Immortality (Types 1 & 2), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Body Control and Statistics Amplification (Able to grow extra arms in combat and power up in stats), Energy Manipulation, Combination Attacks, Counter (Can counter attacks before they happen and in advance), Power Compression and Energy Redirection (Can compress and redirect energy blasts), Invulnerability (Can become invulnerable and increase his damage via Unlimited Mode), Vacuum Adaptation (Can survive in space), Thermal Resistance (Can resist and survive extreme temperature), Transformation (Has various forms where his stats increase dramatically), Rage Power (Can increase his power in relation to his rage), Soul Mutilation (Can attack the soul), Burning (Can burn hotter than the center of the planet), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Destruction, can move while being petrified and free himself from it, Dimension Destruction (Can destroy dimensions), Immune to Time Manipulation, Reality Warping, Asura Form, Mantra Manipulation (Possesses the Mantra of Wrath), Emotion Ball Projection, Mechanical Limb Generation, Emotion Beam Emission, Emotional Attuned Physiology, Emotion Infusion, Wrath Aura, Emotion Aura, Empathic Energy Conversion, Emotional Form, Supernatural Life-Force, Destroyer Deity Physiology, Legendary Form and God Mode (When as Asura the Destructor), Obstacle Manipulation, Energy Limb Generation, Vacuum Adaptation, Atmospheric Adaptation, Adaptive Power-Level, Will Empowerment, Ultimate Invincibility, Empathic Creation, Energy Concentration, Anger Beam Emission, Propulsive Strike, Power Headbutt, Energetic Pressure, Multiple Arms, Combat Empowerment, Elemental Aura, Appendage Generation, Absolute Strength, Strong Soul, Meta Combat, Wrath Embodiment, Rage Form, Hand Blasts, Adaptive Resurrection, Pulverization, Strength Infinitum, Determination Embodiment, Momentum Charge, Planet Destruction, Star Destruction, Airborne Attacks, Afterlife Traveling, Combination Form (Via Six-Armed Mantra form), Self-Power Augmentation, Enhanced Dexterity, Multi Strike, Emotion Attacks, Power Level Manipulation, Ballistic Scream (When in his Berserk form), Enhanced Endurance, Absolute Condition, Hidden Attacks, Tranquil Fury, Higher Consciousness, Strength Combat, Speed Combat, Belief Technology, Indomitable Rage, Zenith, Infinite Energy, Power Fists, Crushing, Berserker Physiology, Self Transcendence, Supernatural Reflexes, Immortality Negation, Transcendent Energy Manipulation (Via the Mantra Reactor), Divine Slayer, Limitation Transcendence, Energy Attacks, Feral Mind, Enhanced Roar, Transcendent Machine Physiology, Wave Motion Blast, Acceleration, Hyper Form, Speed Strike, Imbued Godhood (Via the Mantra Reactor), Inhuman Nature, Spiritual Technology, Indomitable Will, One-Man Army, Anger Empowerment, Megaton Punch, Deflection, Enhanced Reflexes, Aim Dodging, Supernatural Survivability, Supernatural Leap, Spiritual Meditation, Empowered State, Attack Reversal, Super Form, Supernatural Speed, Power Mixture, Superpowered Physiology, Enhanced Durability, Enhanced Agility, Supernatural Condition, Absolute Combat, Powerful Objects and True Power (Via the Mantra Reactor), Supernatural Strength, Transcendent Physiology, Double-Edged Power, Dependency, Energy Beam Emission, Technorganic Physiology, Badassery, Semi-Immortality, Flight, Enhanced Combat Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (Surpassed Chakravartin who created both the universe and the Naraka the latter of which is an entire Universe, is implied to have created other worlds as well as our Prime Universe) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Creator Form Chakravartin's movement and attacks, who in this form is noted to be a lot faster than his base form. Crossed the distance between Gaea and another galaxies in minutes) Lifting Strength: At very least Universal (Able to physically overpower Creator Form Chakravartin) Striking Strength: At least Universal+ (Able to harm Creator Form Chakravartin to the point of him being barely able to stand up; Creator Form Chakravartin was able to tank Six-Armed Mantra Asura's attack with just one finger as well as reduce him to just his Base Form) Durability: At least Universe level+ (Creator Form Chakravartin hurt his hand when punching Asura's face) Stamina: Superhuman (Capable of fighting even after taking significant amounts of damage and losing his arms) Range: Interplanetary physically in his Destructor Form, tens of thousands of lightyears with energy blasts Standard Equipment: Four extra arms, Mantra of Wrath Intelligence: Masterful combatant, has immense skill and cunning on-the-fly tactics. Weaknesses: Tends to rush head-on in combat without a plan. Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 2